A friendship bound in shadows
by craighorner88
Summary: Micheal had no love for Pokemon, no drive to follow the other kids his age to become a trainer. But after a fateful encounter and a life-changing event all that will change. Micheal's drive to grow strong with his new friend will bring him to the highest ranks of Pokemon trainers, and he will do it with his friends at his side. O/C and extreme E.V training Please review new story.


"Two years, it's been so long. So many great battles and close calls." The young teen's voice said, smiling his hands reached to his belt, pulling five red and white poke balls tossing them into the as five separate lights erupted from them as five Pokemon stood before him.

The teen's eyes were looking upon his Pokemon with a look of pride, joy, and irony as he spoke to his Pokemon. "You know, before we all met, I never actually wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. I never was interested in Pokemon." He said seeing the looks of his six Pokemon smiling as one of his Pokemon gave him a sarcastic roll of his eyes while he laughed thinking back to the first time he ever encountered a Pokemon. That meeting would change his life forever. His eyes looked down upon the poke ball he held it was old scratched and chipped along the red top of the ball.

0000000

"Son you better be careful and don't venture too far, you don't know the area. Remember this isn't Celedon these woods, having all sorts of different Pokemon in them." The boy's mother yelled out as the young twelve-year-old waved his hand smiling.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine." The boy said, walking out the door of their new house. His eyes looked around the small town. "Of course mother picked the smallest town to move to, to get away from the hustle and bustle of Celedon City, but why did she have to bring us to a near-empty town, this entire town population was around twenty people." He thought as he rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the tall tree's his eyes lifting skyward as heavy gray and black thunder clouds slowly rolled in. "Mom, why did we have to move here. The weather was always finicky." His head shook as he walked into the darkened canopy on tree's heading in.

The flapping wings of bird-type Pokemon caught his attention as he walked through the trees, his eyes lowered seeing a small gray and white bird Pokemon grooming itself. "You look similar to Pidgey." He said smiling as he approached the bird as it suddenly stopped its grooming looking to him crying out "Starley." it cried, causing the teen to put its hands up to its ears covering his ears.

"Gahh, shut up you dumb bird." He yelled his foot kicking the ground shooting dirt into the face of the Starley as it cried out flapping its small wings rapidly, causing it to send a gust attack hard against his chest knocking him into a tree with a grunt. "Damn bird." He said, struggling to get to his feet, his shoulder was in extreme pain wincing in agony. His eyes looked up, seeing the bird crying out its name the only word it could say while the many trees shuddered leaves falling to the ground as dozens of gray and white Starley's flew from the tree branches. His eyes widened as two large Staraptor's began to lower themselves in front of the many Starley flapping their wings harder, sending another two powerful gust attack hard against the young man knocking him against the tree. The harsh wind was cutting his face, leaving many small cuts along the young man's cheek brow and arms.

"Stop please!" he cried out as the Staraptor's cawed out flapping their four wings sending white wind like blades striking him in the chest, his head slamming into the rough trunk of the tree seeing nothing but black knocking him unconscious.

The feeling of cold air washing over his face causes him to open his eyes slightly in pain, his chest and back were throbbing in pain. His shoulder was in agony, but the cool breeze felt gentle against his sweat-coated brow, and cheeks. "Wha- what's hap." he broke off his words cut short as his eyes lifted from his chest along the black and crimson shadow like body. His blue-green eyes lifted higher as they widened in shock seeing the red neck scruff go along its neck, making points around its small head, Its little head was covered in a long shawl of pure white flowing hair, his eyes that were visible to his gaze were the most stunning blue he had ever seen. The Pokemon's eyes were looking straight ahead while he carried the boy out of the forest.

"Whoa, who are you?" he asked it, the blue eyes lowered as it stopped and stared upon the boy as it suddenly spoke.

"Darkrai?" it said its head tilted almost comically while the Pokemon continued to carry him out of the forest finding the small house the boy had exited hours prior. It's shadowy like body billowed while it moved the boy as the cries of a woman caught his and the Pokemon's attention.

"Micheal!" she screamed as Darkrai stopped still holding the boy. Watching as the frantic woman ran up to him, his sharp gaze watched thinking this must be the boy's mother while his black arms slowly lowered the boy to the ground as gently as he could the boy wincing in pain as the cold earth came in contact with his bruised back and shoulder.

"Julie is he ok" another voice was heard as a man ran to them suddenly coming to a complete stop which caught Julie off guard. "Th-that's a Darkrai." He exclaimed, in surprise while Darkrai only stared at the older man, his head tilting comically to the side. Julie's feet didn't stop as she rushed to her son's side, her hands touching his cheeks to check his injuries.

"What did you do with my son!" she screamed, turning her angry gaze upon Darkrai making the shadow Pokemon stare at her in surprise.

"No mom, it wasn't him. He saved me; I was out on upon by a flock of Starley and Staraptor in the forest." Micheal said weakly coughing while Darkrai stared intently upon the boy a look of intrigue upon his face.

"You mean this Pokemon saved you?" Professor Rowan said in shock as he approached slowly, looking upon the Mythical Pokemon in awe. "I've never seen a Darkrai in the wild, I mean we know they exist. The chances of finding one are in the thousands to one odds. They tend to avoid the human cause of the bad reputation they get for their special power," Rowan informed Micheal and Julie as his mother hugged her son tighter almost as if to protect him further.

"Mom. I'm ok" he said, wincing as she squeezed his painful shoulder, causing her to stop looking upon her son.

"Come on Micheal we need to get you in the house so I can look at your back," Micheals mother said helping him to his feet while Darkrai floated before them not moving as Micheal looked back at him.

"Well, come on, you helped me, the least I can do is feed you," Micheal said as he saw Darkrai's eye widen with what he thought was a smile.

"Might I join you two, I would like to examine Darkrai." Professor Rowan said as Darkrai suddenly turned to look at him sternly.

"I don't think he wants you to examine him, Professor," Micheal said, with wincing chuckle, as his mother helped in towards their house while Rowan stared at the Mythical Pokemon's eyes watching him narrow his eyes.

"Micheal, is there any way you could convince him to let me simply look him over for the basic info for the Pokedex." Professor Rowan asked him while he sat down his mother rushing off to get the medical supplies.

"Darkrai?" Micheal said, his eyes watching the shadow Pokemon's eyes as he looked from Professor Rowan to him, his head tilting. "Do you mind if Professor Rowan, the measure's you and such, he won't hurt you, I promise," Micheal said, seeing Darkrai look at him, a look of confusion, then closing his bright blue-eyes he nodded his head. "Thank you, Darkrai," Micheal stated while his mother returned and began to bandage the cuts and knicks.

"Thank you, Darkrai, so very much." Professor Rowan stated as he approached with a tape measure and a small flat disk placing it upon the ground before the Pokemon. "Let's start with your height; please stand upon the floor," Rowan stated as he lifted the tape to his heads top and the ground. "4'11, not bad, you're pretty tall," Rowan said, seeing Darkrai's blue eyes squint in an almost smile like look. "Now please stand on the disk, it's a mini scale for smaller Pokemon," Rowan asked while Darkrai floated over landing gently upon the disk, the numbers rapidly dialing up to the proper weight. "Hmm, surprising, you weigh one hundred and eleven pounds," Rowan stated that while Micheal finished with her bandaging stepping back as Micheal got up and approached Darkrai.

"I never got to thank you properly, but thank you," Micheal said as he leaned down wrapping his arms around Darkrai gently the Pokemon went stiff for but a moment, unsure as to what to do then slowly wrapped his shadowy arms around Micheal speaking after all this time.

"Thank you, Micheal," Dark said softly, catching Micheal, Rowan, and Julie off guard as Micheal pulled back a look of shock upon his face his mother stared intently upon the Pokemon while Rowan's face was white with shock.

"Y-you can speak?" Micheal asked as Darkrai stood there silent Rowan began to stutter.

"I have heard rumor's that the Mythical and some pseudo-legendary Pokemon possess the power of speech, but I never thought in all my life I would encounter one, though there was that one time I met a talking Meowth who worked for Team Rocket some years back," Rowan said muttering about another Pokemon that could speak.

"Yes, I speak, I just choose not to for humans fear me for how I look and what I can do," Darkrai stated, his voice was soft, his blue eyes looking to the ground, recalling memories of his life when villagers would see him in the forest and throw things at him to get him to leave the area.

"Well, I don't fear you; I think you are the coolest looking Pokemon I have ever seen in my life," Micheal said watching Darkrai's piercing blue gaze shot up to him.

"You are not afraid of me?" Darkrai asked, slightly shocked at the young man's response.

"Nope, not in the slightest, I mean I did for a moment when you were carrying me, but I was also attacked and injured, I thought you were another Pokemon attacking me, till I felt you carry me so gently back to my mother," Micheal said watching as Darkrai stood there staring upon Micheal.

"Professor, I have an idea, but I would like to run it by Darkrai first. Look, I like you, and I owe you big time for saving my butt. So I have a proposition for you. However, if you decline, I completely understand. How would you like to become my Pokemon?" Micheal asked as Rowan stared in shock at not only Micheal but of the Pokemon before him. This young man was speaking to and asking permission to train one of the s types of Pokemon.

"What would that entail?" Darkrai asked a look of confusion at the statement Micheal made.

"Well, I would capture you with a Pokeball, and we would travel the Sinnoh region, capturing and training new friends battling other Pokemon trainer's and wild Pokemon to get stronger," Micheal said smiling. "Also, as an added incentive, if you don't wish to be my Pokemon. I swear to you on my Mother's life, I shall release you back to the wild if you don't wish to be my friend and Partner any longer," Micheal asked while Darkrai floated there his shadowy arm came up touching the red scruff of his neck fur as if deep in thought.

"You would do that; release me if I was unhappy?" Darkrai asked looking towards Micheal seeing him smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I kept you for myself against your will," Micheal stated, watching as Darkrai floated there silently still digesting the words this young boy has said to him.

"Micheal, does this mean you wish to become a Pokemon trainer?" Professor Rowan asked as Micheal's mother finished bandaging his wound while he sat up, his mom turned to look at him, a look of anger and surprise. "No, I won't let you. I don't want you to go out and do what your father did. I won't ever see you ever again.." she said with sadness in her eyes as Micheal reached out to touch her hand.

"Mom, I'm not like dad. I'm your son, and I love you so much. However, when Darkrai saved me, it showed me the exhilaration and excitement of a Pokemon battle, and I wanted more." Micheal said seeing her eyes soften at the realization.

"I always knew this would happen. Your father was an incredible Pokemon trainer strongest, I hoped his drive to train and battle wouldn't be in your blood." She said an annoying sneer on her face while Micheal looked to Darkrai.

"So what do you say Darkrai, do you want to be my friend and join me on my Pokemon Journey?" Micheal asked smiling softly. His blue-green eyes watched the robust shadow Pokemon float there and contemplate, his soft white fur around his neck floating and whipping the air.

"Yes, I think I would like to join this journey, and see how strong you grow. My friend." Darkrai said softly approaching Micheal. His black clawed shadow hand came to rest upon his left shoulder, staring into Micheal's eyes, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Very well, Micheal. I must head to my lab to get your Pokemon trainer's I.D. and other documents set up." Professor Rowan said as Micheal looked to the Professor.

"Umm, could you not put in my file that my starter Pokemon is Darkrai,?" Micheal asked seeing Professor Rowan smile.

"Of course, but you will have to come and claim a starter Pokemon, you know this. You can't start your journey without proper power, strength Pokemon." Rowan said seeing Micheal only nod.

" I'll be by in an hour after I get dressed and ready to head out," Micheal said while Rowan tossed a Pokeball to Micheal. His eyes looking at the famous red and white sphere, his eyes looking to Darkrai while his hand lifted from his shoulder tapping the ball the red beam of energy hitting Darkrai's arm as he was pulled into the sphere shook twice then dinged signaling his capture of Darkrai. "Thank you Darkrai," Micheal said, smiling the door to their house closed signaling Rowan's departure.

"I'll get your pack prepared." Micheal's mother started walking out of the kitchen Micheal's hand tossed the Pokeball as Darkrai came out as his eyes looked at his newest Pokemon. "I am curious what is it like in there?"

"It's like a void of calming energy, while I was in there. I felt at peace, and relaxed" Darkrai said following Micheal up to his room, while Micheal shrunk the Pokeball slipping it into his pocket. "Your mother mentioned something about your father," Darkrai said floating by Micheal as he went about his room changing into more comfortable and durable clothing.

"Yes, my father was an incredible Pokemon trainer, one of the best," Micheal said as he stopped staring at a picture of himself several years younger with an older man holding him upon his broad shoulder. "He loved the praise of being such a powerful trainer, the fans, the money, and the ability never to be home," Micheal stated, his voice growled his hand slightly tossing the picture in the trash can. "There was a rumor he fell in love with another woman during his travels and broke ties with us, cause we didn't share his love of battle and Pokemon," Micheal said as Darkrai floated closer.

"I have seen thousands of trainer in my life, and I know they carry six different Pokemon with them?" Darkrai asked seeing Micheal only nod. "Do you happen to know which starter, he chose?" Darkrai asked about Rowan's statement of him having to pick a starter Pokemon.

"Yes. My father was a fan of water-types and Steel-types. I have a good idea which and whom I shall be choosing. The one thing my father didn't do was what a lot of professional trainer's do is called E.V. training. It's an advanced form of targeting the Pokemon's own superior power's such as their special attack, special defense, and speed." Micheal stated as he finished getting dressed. His hand clenched laced in fingerless gloves, woven tight his arms covered in a semi-long leather half trench that stopped at his knee's of brown leather. His pants were ordinary high-grade blue Levi's and black sneakers.

"Sweetie, you look amazing, so handsome," she said, smiling, leaning against the door frame of his room a soft smile formed on her lips. While Darkrai turned to look at her the look he gave her caused her to shiver slightly watching the Dark-type Pokemon as it stared upon her.

"Handsome? What is that?" Darkrai asked in confusion while Julie entered his room.

"He looks good, strong, ready for anything. You see, one thing my son knows how to do is train Pokemon. His father taught him all of his secrets in hopes of influencing him to become a trainer. It may have been a couple of years late, but my son I have no doubt will become one of the most powerful trainers in the Pokemon Battle Circuit. "Now hurry and head to Professor Rowan's lab, he just called to let me know he has altered your trainer I.D." Micheal's mother told him nodding as he looked to Darkrai nodding his head.

"Time to go, my friend," Micheal said, waving his hand as his mother handed him his duffel bag while they headed out Darkrai following behind Micheal. "Um, actually I think you should get in your Pokeball cause if people see you they may freak out. Wild Darkrai, are not known to be common in this area, and I don't wish to start a panic." Micheal said his hand was retrieving the Pokeball and proceeding to tap the button to make it grow. Darkrai's blue eyes looked to Micheal nodding his head in acknowledgment and tapping it upon Darkrai's shoulder the glowing red energy pulling him within. "I'll call in a couple of weeks mom," Micheal said, stopping to look at his mother. "I promise," Micheal stated seeing the doubt in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that mom. I'm not my father?" Micheal said, hugging her close as he left the door closing behind him.

The door to the Professor Rowans lab opened as Micheal stepped in closing the door behind him facing the Pokemon Professor and ready to make one of his hardest decisions any starting trainer must do. The chose of his starter.

"Ah, Micheal welcome, I just finished with your trainer ID as well." Professor Rowan said as Micheal approached. He had never been in his laboratory nor had he had the urge to become a trainer like most of the ten-year-old kids in his old town. He mainly wanted a normal life without Pokemon to aid him yet here he stood ready to embark on his Pokemon journey with a starter and a Mythical Pokemon at his side. "Now for the big question the one all young trainers must make. Whom will you take to be your starter, you know you cannot simply take him and only him." Professor Rowan said, watching Micheal pull out Darkrai's ball tossing it into the air as the shadow Pokemon appeared a shape of red energy darkening revealing the powerful Pokemon.

"Hello again Professor," Darkrai said, looking to the older man as he smiled at him always happy to see the Pokemon excited at the sight of such an incredibly rare Pokemon. His finger had tapped a button as three Pokeball's slid up upon a tray a flame on one, a leaf on another, and drop of water upon the third.

"Now the time has come Micheal, choose your starter. Your choices are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. Here is Turtwig." Professor Rowan said, pulling out a Pokedex pointing it at the small green turtle Pokemon.

"Turtwig the tiny leaf Pokemon. Made from the soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes." The voice of the Pokedex stated as the little turtle Pokemon approached Micheal saying its name while Micheal smiled kneeling and petting its head.

"Here is the second." Professor Rowan said, tossing the ball in the air as another small Pokemon appeared next to Turtwig. "This is Chimchar." He said, pointing the Pokedex towards it the voice describing the little fire monkey.

"Chimchar it agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps" the voice of the Pokedex rang out seeing the small brown monkey-like Pokemon approach, saying its name the little fire on its rear burning bright while Micheal smiled softly.

"And finally, the last one Piplup," Professor Rowan said, tossing the third Pokeball for the third time as a small blue penguin-like bird came out chirping next to Chimchar its little arms flapping slightly.

"Piplup, Because it is proud, It hates accepting food from humans. It's thick down protects it from cold." The Pokedex rang out as the little bird looked at Micheal then stared hard upon Darkrai as if challenging him.

"Thank you, Professor Rowan, they all look amazing" Micheal stated seeing the three Pokemon jumping up and down trying to get his attention a soft smile slipped upon his lips as he saw the Chimchar staring silently and respectfully stood still, his eyes darting between himself and Darkrai seeing his urge to prove himself. "I'm going to be taking Chimchar with me," Micheal stated, his eyes watching the other two Pokemon slacken at the realization they were not going to be picked. Which brought sadness to his heart kneeling as he reached both his hands out to pet Turtwig and Piplup softly. "Don't be angry of your fellow starter you two, you will soon get your trainer and become so powerful" Micheal stated while the two young starters cheered up while Chimchar walked up grasping upon his leg and monkey climbing upon his shoulder. The small, flaming monkey sat upon his shoulder cooing his name the only word he could speak.

"Also, you may come across one of my fellow trainer's I met a while ago, the kid's name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town." Professor Rowan informed Micheal as he smiled.

"I know of Mr. Ketchum; he was Master of the Battle Frontier and the winner of the Orange League. He has a lot of skill and his choice Pokemon Pikachu is incredibly powerful. Plus, I heard he made it to the Semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference, is he still in the Sinnoh region?" Micheal asked as Rowan shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, but in time I can contact him to come by perhaps for a battle," Rowan said seeing Micheal smile. Also who was the guy that defeated Ash in the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference?" Micheal asked while Professor Rowan walked over tapping upon the keys of his computer.

"Ahh, here is his name is Tobias, he also has a Darkrai, but I must say his battle with Ash was incredible. Ash put up an amazing fight against Tobias. He managed to take out Tobias's Darkrai, and his Latios." Professor Rowan stated, frowning.

"Wait, he has a Latios as well?" Micheal exclaimed, watching Professor Rowan nod his head.

"He also went on to win the entire tournament after that only using his Darkrai to claim his victory as the winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference winning him his right to participate in the Sinnoh League's Elite Four. Last I heard he was still the Champion and holding his title while remaining undefeated." Professor Rowan exclaimed seeing the gleam in Micheal's eye.

"Oh, this is going to be good, if I can make it to the League, image the look on his face if he came across another trainer who held the power of Darkrai," Micheal stated while turning his head to look upon Darkrai. "Would you like that to go up against your kind to test your mettle," Micheal asked, Darkrai floated there in silence for a moment.

"I wouldn't know, I have never battled against other Darkrai, we are very rare. I came across one a few years ago, but never saw him again." Darkrai said while staring at Rowan's screen seeing the Darkrai that stood next to Tobias.

"Well, let's get started," Micheal said, pulling Chimchar's respective Pokeball from the tray and pointed it to Chimchar. "Return Chimchar," Micheal stated the thin beam of red energy hit Chimchar in the chest, drawing the small fire money into the sphere, looking up to Professor Rowan. "Thank you, Professor, I call in a couple of weeks to keep you posted on my travels," Micheal said turning his back on the Professor as he departed Lab Darkrai following beside him his hand tapping the button to retrieve Darkrai before he left the door.


End file.
